Oh My
by sliding etc
Summary: When Rei runs into a certain, very drunk redhead at a club, he takes it upon himself to bring him back to the bladedreakers, but Tala isn't exactly an easy keeper. With a mysteriously absent Kai and a hostile Tyson, what's a poor kitty to do?


Hey there! Finals are done, so updates will definitely be coming at a more regular pace. I've been playing with this idea for a while... Just a little comic relief for me, because "State of Flux" isn't exactly the lightest story i-i

You'll have to tell me what you think! And if its worth continuing.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Honest.

Enjoy!

--

**Ch. One**

He's looking thin...Pressed against that back-room wall. His flaming hair fanning out around the delicate contours of his face, fluttering about his brow and before his stunning eyes- half lidded, smoldering, glossy... A long, graceful arm is slung about the muscular shoulders of the man heaving against him.

His lips are captured in a kiss, prone beneath a rough, ravenous pair.

Pulsing music, nameless bodies, hot-candy closeness-- that's all there is in the club, and I'm dying to to get out.

But- My God. I never expected to see Tala Ivanov like this.

He's totally wasted.

"Reeeeiiii? Oh, Reeeiiii... Where did he go?"

"Relax, I'm sure he's around here somewhere..."

I can hear my teammates, _but I can almost taste Tala..._ The sweet, hot alcohol on his breath... I watch the way he arcs his neck , leaving lily-pale skin vulnerable to that hungry mouth. His own lips are held loosely, his cerulean eyes cracked open, a heavy, steamy blush fogging his cheeks.

A bear-like hand begins to paw at his clothes, fingers testing the waist-band of his leather pants. The other male's greedy mouth descends on a pale ear, whispering hotly, eagerly... I can only guess what he's saying.

I'm about to go... I'm beginning to feel like a total sketch-ball watching this but-- Tala flails a delicate hand, eyes suddenly brilliant and awake

_"No-- I... I don't want..." _and _"Please... Stop..." _halts me in my tracks.

Damn it. I'm tired, and sweaty and all I wanted to do was use the bathroom-- but now I have to go save Tala's ass. And I know he won't be the least bit grateful for it- oh, I just know it.

Oh _fuck it._

"REEEIIII!!"

The team was just going to have to wait.

--

_"I just don't understand where he could have gone..."_ Kenny muttered, and there was no doubt that behind his curtain of hair, his eyes were pinched with concern. This certainly wasn't his scene- the flashing lights, the heat, the alcohol-- but with Kai absent, who else was going to look after the group?

That was at least how poor Kenny saw it, and had thus become the self-appointed Kai replacement.

Though he was absolutely no good in these situations...

No one listened, and he was given to asthma attacks in stressful situations.

All around, it just felt as if they had gotten the raw end of the deal. Kai was probably on vacation... In Hawaii or something... Swimming, getting a tan-- well, if that was even possible.

And now Ray, who Kenny had counted on as being the level-headed, sensible one, was missing... Leaving him with an impatient Tyson, and a tipsy Max.

Kenny's fingers closed around his inhaler.

How could he have let them talk him into this?

"Relax chief. He said he was just going to go use the bathroom--"

"It's been twenty minutes!"

"Maybe he got lost?"

"Tyson, Rei doesn't get lost on his way to the bathroom. _You do._"

"...Oh."

Max hiccuped his agreement.

Just as Kenny feared he would have to wade through the mobbing crowd to look, Rei appeared... With a flimsy looking girl hung about his shoulders.

Her loose red hair hung like silken flame over her porcelain face, and Kenny couldn't make much out except for an impeccably straight nose that bordered on aristocratic delicacy-- and haughtiness. Her slim frame was limp against Rei, who looked like a body builder in comparison... But for a flat chest, she was really very attractive. The leather pants, knee-high boots, and the skin tight shirt however, gave her a raunchy appeal...

Kenny's chest tightened as warning signals went off in his head "Rei!! Is that a... Please tell me that's not a prostitute!"

When the dark haired blader stared blankly at him, Kenny prompted him again, gesticulating wildly in his mother -hen urgency "Please! The last thing we need is the press getting a hold of this! And- my God Rei, the STD's !"

The Chinese blader reddened at first.

Then he chuckled.

And soon he was bent over laughing. He could only thank God that the redhead was barely functional.

"Really chief! Rei has better taste than that! Rei, I'm sure she's a very nice girl, though she does look a bit..." Tyson paused.

"Drunnnk..." Max slurred.

"You- your joking right? I mean.. You don't recognize--" Rei started-- but as he spoke, the delicate face tipped back, and unprecedented lashes, long and appraising, fluttered open to unveil groggy, but startlingly beautiful- and oddly familiar- blue eyes.

"Holy fu-fuck... I think I know you." Tala slurred hazy eyes fixing on the shocked faces.

Max hiccuped in agreement.

TBC

(maybe)

--

Hah! So what did you think? Constructive criticism is definitely welcome, I'm pretty sure this first chapter was below par... I just wanted to give you guys a taste before I decided to apply myself xD

R&R please!

Much love,

Sliding etc


End file.
